Fairy Crew
by BluEs69
Summary: I still remember this day like it was yesterday.The cars engines roaring for victory, the feeling of freedom sliding through my skin when the cars departed.This was my dream,this was what i was meant to be.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE/Multiple pairings/ AU setting
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Enjoy the first Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Just this story and a few Characters.**

**FULL SUMMARY: **

_I still remember this day like it was yesterday. I still remember the motors of the cars roaring for victory, the feeling of freedom sliding through my skin when the cars departed. My uncle always told us stories about his crew, their adventure, their funny moment, their races, their glorious days! I was so young, my imagination was running wild. I was seeing myself seating in MY car speeding in the city of magnolia with my crew and racing against others. It was my dream. This is what I was meant to be. _

_ **A UNDERGROUND FAIRY RACER!**_

* * *

><p>''Uncle!Uncle!<em> Can you please tell us tell a story?''<em>

_''__Sure! What kind of story Kids?''_

_''__Racing!''_

_''__Hahaha, As you wish kids!''_

_''Once upon a time there was a Fantastic racer named Ig-''_

* * *

><p>''Lucyyy wake up.''<p>

_Whose__ voice is it..._

''Lucyyyy!''

''LUCYYYY!Wake up! ''

_I don't want to wake-_

**SPLASH**

''WHAT? WHAT? I'm awake!''

Dripping wet from the bucket of water, Lucy looked around her and laid eyes on a Black haired guy with green eyes standing next to her bed with a Glass in his hand. She could see the Bliss in his eyes; his smile went from one side to another.

''Technique #124 from 'how to wake up your sister' Complete!'' proudly announced the young boy. Lucy didn't feel the same way as him; she could feel the anger bubbling inside her ready to explode and almost instinctively, her hand reached for his face – she felt like ripping his joyful face off.

''By the way Lucy, you look horrible like that.'' That was the last straw for Lucy. She tackled him to the floor and went wrestling mode on his ass. She grabbed his neck and bounced it on the ground like a basketball.

''It'...!'' Ordered Lucy in between the bouncing.

''Y-es-ma-am-'' Puffed Alex during the small pauses of his torture session. She let him go and walked on him towards her washroom to dry up. Alex sat on the floor and desperately tried to regain his breathing, rubbing his sore throat in the process.

''Lucy, where do you find this monstrous strength in this weak body of yours?''

''Got used to you.'' She washed her faced and went back in her room ignoring her so-called Big Bro on the floor.

''Anyway, I just wanted to tell you some VERY GOOD news, but I guess you'd prefer to ignore me and WAIT to found out.'' drawled the dark haired boy with a teasing voice.

**BOOM**

''You didn't have to kick me Lucy. Are you PMS-ing or something? You're so aggressive... '' painfully groaned Alex. She just ignored him and continued to do her morning stretches.

''Anyway! Why are you on Uni- NOOOO'' She let herself fall on the floor and complained her heart out.

''Hey Hey, you catch fast! School is about to start in...'' He looked at his watch and continued his sentence

''...an hour! Get ready before I leave you without any lifts! '' Ordered Alex

''What kind of Good news is this!'' Complained Lucy

''Hahahaha, That's not it but i don't feel like telling you.'' He stuck his tongue out and made his way towards the door.

''By the way, Mom wants us downstairs for breakfast right now.''

They walked through the big mansion. Lucy was still in her pink pyjamas - her hair was messed up because of a certain person and she looked horribly looked like a mess compared to her brother who was neatly dressed in his uniform – white shirt fully buttoned excluding the first two buttons, a dark blue vest on top and dark blue pants. They arrived to the dining room and sat on the table waiting for their father to seat.

''Psst.''whispered Alex

''What do you want.'' deadpanned Lucy louder than she expected it to be.

''Kids! Stop bickering with each other in the morning!'' shouted their mother from the kitchen. They completely ignored her and continued bickering with each other. Their mother just finished the breakfast when the father came in,

''Kids! You're giving me a headache in the morning!'' yelled their Father walking into the room. Their mother came near him with the plates of breakfast.

''Darling, you could be a lot more gentler with the kids.'' He only answered with a 'Hmph'.

They cleared their plates and proceeded to prepare for school. Alex was downstairs searching for his Black Toyota celica keys. Lucy was in the bathroom upstairs with a similar uniform of her brother but she wore a skirt and the shirt was tighter on the waist, defining her female traits.

''Luce, I'm serious! If you don't move your fat ass here in less than 5 minute, I will leave you without transportation to school!''

''Coming coming!'' She applied her final make-up touches and sprinted to the garage. She walked to the black toyota celica and opened the door to sit in. She looked at her brother who started the car and pushed a button to open the garage door. She went in the car and looked at her brother.

''As usual, your car is sparkling clean.''remarked Lucy, turning on the Radio and resting her head on the chair.

''Yeah so you better not dirty it with your presents.''

* * *

><p>They arrived at the school after 15 minutes of drive. Everything was new for them, the school, the house, the city. Lucy looked through the window and saw a huge building. It was an old, three-storey building fashioned so as to exude an antique and gothic felt a rush of sadness overtake her.<p>

_'Why did father have to transfer us here__?__ I liked my old school. It didn't look old like this. I lost all my friends, I really miss all of them, Lyon, Bisca, Alzack, Leo, Sherry...Maybe not that much.' _She couldn't understand why they had to go to such extremes.

_**Flashback:**_

_It was evening and everybody was at home. Lucy and Alex were once again arguing about the winner of the last game and the parents were talking in the kitchen. It started as a normal talk but as time went on the more it got heated. Lucy and Alex were getting worried, their parents never fought except if the situation was really serious. It went on for a few minutes but they started yelling at each other. It stopped for a few minutes before they came out of the kitchen and sat on the dining room. The father looked dead serious and the mother was as serious but looked more sad then anything._

_''Kids, we need to talk.'' said the Father. They walked to the dining room and sat. They looked worried __;__ they hoped it was not anything to do with their __relationship__. The father looked a little more relaxed and started off the conversation._

_'' We received the report cards and it is very deceiving. Alex, you passed from a A student to a C+ and don't think I don't know why. Since this...__woman__ came __into__ your life, your marks decreased __radically__. Those Marks won't bring you anywhere in life. The least you could do is become a __salesman__. It's __unacceptable__! And for you Lucy, the marks are good but the __disciplinary comments are horrible! It always __revolves__ around your bad compagny(friends)__. I don't want to dirty Heartfilia's name any longer. Don't forget that you guys are the heiress of this business._

_The kids looked like they were about to get executed on the spot. They couldn't look at their parents out of shame. Seeing that they weren't going to argue, thier father continued._

_''So your mother and I have decided that some things are going to change.__ You __guys__ are going to change school. Not any school__,__ but the top of Fiora.__-__ Magnolia Academy.''_

_''WHAT? It's __on__ the other side of this country!'' They couldn't __believe__ this! Not only were they going to cut any __relationship__ they have here, but they __were __also going to change city, their house __and that wasn't even all of it!_

_'' That's why we are going to move to Magnolia. It will also __give__ us a good opportunity to enlarge the __company__.''_

_**End Flashback**_

When they walked through the school gates some girls stared at them. A mixture of emotions burst from their eyes. Envy, anger, sadness and the one that over took them was hunger.

Lucy grabbed hold of her brother's sleeve and whispered to his ear.

''Why are they looking at me like that?''

Alex placed his hands behind his head and just grinned at her remark.

''Because sis, you are walking next to this school new hot guys.'' replied Alex. He grinned and continued walking. Lucy slowed her paced and brainstormed her confusion.

_'Hungry looks, envious glares…because I'm walking next to the supposed 'new hit guy'-'_

''Disgusting! What kind of gross ideas do they have! ''

''Don't blame me Sis.'' Yelled her brother walking ahead of her ''Blame my Hottenest!''

''Just Shut Up! This is disgusting.''

And so the school bell rung and they went to the principal's office.

''Bonjour my new students! Mon nom is Monsieur Pierrot, I will be your guide through you're journey in Magnolia Academy, I shall be your second parent…''

The old French man continued bragging about him for about 5 minutes or so. He looked too old to be a school principal. He had a lot of wrinkles on his face and he had a white to mention, he looked like an old fag. He wore an old fashion black suit with a yellow mustard tie over it and he had a white shirt under his black vest with froufrou.

''...and so my fellow students, in simple words, I am someone you could rely on.''

The old man had a joyful attitude. Actually, joy was practically radiating from his body. Anybody who was near him would forget all negative thoughts

'' Alors mon cher president, May I and my sister receive our schedules?'' bowed Alex, wanting to Join in this Youthful attitude.

The old man raised his brow in amusement.

''Ah j'aime ton Attitude petit!'' He got up from his chair , revealing a midget man, making Lucy and Alex hold their laughters, and he went to reach a drawer and he pulled a few papers. He started flicking through the papers and muttered some names.

''Milkovitch ,Marvel , Henkan, Voila! HeartFilia!'' He took the papers and gave it to us.

''Here it is! You shall present this to your teachers! Oh and…one last thing….''

He wrote a few things on a paper and gave it to the pair.

''These students shall show you around the school. Alors Bonne journée les petits.'' He looked at them with a pleased smile and waved his hand while they walked out of his bureau. Alex and Lucy walked in the school corridors. The walls were covered by red wallpaper, The ceiling was of a pure white with gold designs on it and the halls were illuminated by the huge windows facing the school garden and crystal chandeliers. Planks of polished, sparkling wood lined the walked up the marble stairs to go to the second floor. Everything looked like it was of best quality. They were stunned by the school's beauty. It was practically a millionaire's school where only Rich kids could afford to go in. Lucy looked at her schedule and read it.

_' First period - English Room C-223. '_

'' What's your first period Alex?''

''Uhm...'' He looked at his paper in hand and back to Lucy.

'' Science in class... E-303. You?''

'' English in class C-223.'' answered Lucy. Alex looked at the classes numbers _'B-259 B-260 C-201 C- 202. '_ He looked at his paper.

''I think the letters indicate the area of the class, The first number is the level which in my case is the third and you, the second and the rest identifies the specific rooms. '' Said Alex. Lucy looked at him surprised.

''Wow Einstein! Your deduction actually makes sense! '' She was quite impressed - it took him less than a minute to figure out how this system works. _'No wonder father has high expectations__ for__ him. Too bad he gets __easily __distracted.'_

''So shall I escort my beautiful sister to her classes?'' asked Alex, playing the role of a servant. Lucy looked at him, a little shy by his remark and chuckled.

''Yes you may servant.'' Mocked Lucy, rolling her eyes.

''Hey! What happened to the cute _' yes Onii-Chan!'_ you usually say?''

''That's gone for a long time bro. Get over it.'' She stuck her tongue out playfully. Alex crossed his arms over his chest, shooting her an angry look.

''What did you do to my cute little sister PMS woman!''

_Twitch_

'' She wasn't as aggressive as you are with your monstrous strength.''

_Twitch Twitch_

''And look now, I'm stuck with a hormonal monster woman obsessed with shopping! So unfair...''

_Twitch Twitch_** RAGE**

From a second a go the aura around the two changed drastically. Alex looked horrified, all colour draining from his face. Lucy was coming closer to him with murder intent. He had no idea what to do so he went with animal instinct…_'RUN!'_

''BYE LUCY!'

Lucy felt her rage subside as she watched her brother run for dear life…He would always do something like that; he would compliment her and then INSULT her to the core like there was no tomorrow. She looked around her and saw her classroom. She walked over the class and opened the door. She looked at the handles, impressed. A door handle made of gold wasn't something you see every day. She walked in and right in front of her was a fat man with a knee on the floor and a book in his hand.

'' I KNOW not how I shall offend in dedicating my unpolished lines to your lordship, nor how the world will censure me for choosing so strong a prop to support so weak a burden only, if your honour seem but pleased, I account myself highly praised, and vow to take advantage of all idle hours, till I have honoured you with some graver labour. But if the first heir of my invention prove deformed, I shall be sorry it had so noble a god-father, and never aft- Oh Hi little girl! I was waiting for you ?''

By the time the man stopped talking, the classroom burst into laughter. In front of them was their Teacher declaring some kind of honour bullshit with one knee on the floor to some kind of new student. Not only that, but the girl was crimson red. The teacher calmed the class down and redirected his eyes to Lucy.

''Okay Class, please calm down. She's a new student in Magnolia Academy so I expect everybody to be nice. , you may present yourself.''

Lucy waked to the front class and waved to the class, smiling sweetly in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. It was quite hard because everybody looked at her and she recognised some of the girls to be the ones who glared at her in the morning and cringed when they sent her another death her another death glare.

''Hi, my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you.'' She bowed and looked at the teacher.

''Good! I am your English teacher. My name is Julian Amulette. Did M. Pierrot give you any paper for me?'' He glanced at the papers she hold. She gave it to him and he read it or more like scanned it like Alex would say.

''Okay, so Miss. Henkan! Can you show the school?''

A white haired girl stood up from her chair and nodded. She had big blue eyes and a heart-shaped face. She walked over to Lucy and smiled.

''Hi my name is Lisanna Henkan! Nice to meet you!'' They greeted each other and left.

* * *

><p>''Finally, this is the cafeteria.''<p>

**RING!**

''And right on time to buy lunch!'' happily stated Lisanna

They walked to the lunch lady and bought their lunches. They talked to each other to know each other more. They had quite a few things in common. They were both the youngest of their siblings and a lot of their interest were similar. A lot of things surprised her but what surprised her most was her life outside of school. She lived in the poor district of Magnolia with her brother and sister, which didn't make sense to Lucy because Lisanna was in the best and most expensive school in Fiora. She explained to her that her parents died in a car accident when she was around nine, her sister took care of her and her brother during that time. When Her brother got older, he stopped school and found himself a job so he could take care of them. His pay could support their lifestyle and her schooling. He wanted the best for them so he applied them to this school even if they protested. They walked over an empty table and sat.

''So Lucy, why did you transfer here?'' asked Lisanna picking on her fries.

''Well, my father transferred us here hoping that it will open us more doors and also to avoid bad reputation .'

Lisanna looked surprised. She thought that maybe she had transferred because her parents had a business transfer or something like that.

''Bad reputation what kind? is it drug-wise or abu-'' Lisanna was cut off by an other white haired girl.

''Lisa-Nee!'' called the white haired girl.

''Oh Mirajane! Come over here!''

Mirajane ran to the table dragging with her a dark-haired boy which Lucy could easily recognize. She stopped in front of the table and sat trying to catch her breath back. Lucy made a sign for Alex to seat next to her. He sat down and a random boy behind them started a conversation with him.

''Oh Lisanna, today was so cool! I could skip Science and Maths because I had to tour the new Kid. By the way, he's the new Kid. His Name is Alex...I forgot his last name. Anyway, he's really funny.'' giggled Mirajane not caring if Alex could hear her. Lisanna also giggled.

''I had to do the same thing for Lucy-Chan.'' She pointed Lucy and smiled. Mirajane looked at her and immediately recognized her as the _Girl_. The aura changed drastically from joyful to... awkward. Mirajane smile faded to a frown. She remembered seeing her this morning walking next to Alex and she immediately envied did all the good-looking guys always have to be taken?

''Oh Hi...Lucy was it?'' asked Mirajane. Lucy felt uncomfortable. She didn't understand the tension coming from her question. Thankfully, Alex came in the picture after finishing his conversation.

''So Mirajane, Lisanna is your sister. You guess look like twins, Compared to me and my sister.'' The Tension immediately dropped. It was back to the joyful conversations except for Lucy who would have still felt awkward if it weren't for Lisanna who was smiling at her.

''How does she look like your sister?'' asked Lisanna placing her head on her palms

''Oh yeah! We forgot to say it Lucy.'' Mirajane and Lisanna were a bit confused. What was the link between this comment and the topics?

''We are siblings'' Grinned Alex

…*crickets

The table was and Mirajane had their mouths dropped to the floor .Mirajane was the most surprised - she stayed numb until she dropped grape juice on her white shirt.

''Shit!'' She stood up suddenly from her chair and tried to wash her shirt with a napkin. Lucy walked to her and grabbed her wrist.

'' Let's go to the washroom to wash it off.'' And so they left.

''What just happened there?'' Asked Alex to himself.

* * *

><p>They walked to the washroom and opened the water tap. Lucy tried to wipe off the stain with water and soap.<p>

''It's not coming off!'' roared Mirajane. They continued trying. Mirajane got pissed and almost burned her shirt trying to rub off the stain with paper.

''Urgh! I so don't need to pay for another shirt.'' Whined Mirajane. Lucy understood their condition after what Lisanna told her. She thought hard about what could take the stain off.

''Now that I think about it…'' She looked in her small pocket and pulled out a pen-like device.

''Here! This is what I usually use when I dirty my white clothes.'' She pulled the pen cover and a white sponge was revealed. She applied it on the shirt and the stain erased. She closed the pen and placed it back in her pocket.

''Thanks.'' said Mirajane. She tried to avoid Lucy's stare out of embarrassed.

''You're welcome!'' smiled Lucy

''I'm sorry for acting weird before when Lisanna presented you to me…I was just kinda jealous…'' said Mirajane. She had a faint blush on her cheeks. _' She's really straight forward that girl.'_ thought Lucy. Nobody would just say it like that.

''Why? We barely know each other?'' asked Lucy laughing a little because of the situation.

''Uhm..'' She didn't seem like wanting to answer that question. It looked embarassing.

''I thought you and hottie there dated with each other... well not only me. Most of the girls that saw you this morning walking together.'' Those words hit Lucy hard – Her chances of finding love had just crumbled. All hope of finding a decent boyfriend came near zero. She was always wanted by many but none of them made any move. She was always looking for the prince charming but never found the right one. Now most of the girls probably thought Lucy dated HER BROTHER, which was quite ABNORMAL. Lucy felt like ripping her hair out – Rumours would spread because of her brother's popularity (They had been at the school for barely an hour before girls started to swoon at the sight of him). Mirajane looked at Lucy as she made a desperate face.

''Are you okay?'' asked Mirajane.

_'How__ the Hell can I be okay! How am i going to find a Boyfriend !'_ Lucy just felt like crying in the corner.

''Yeah... My love Life is ruined.'' Mumbled Lucy crying like a Baby. _'My dream of having my high school sweetheart is ruined!_ Lucy cried inwardly.

''Sorry, I'm sure it's going to be okay if...'' Mirajane didn't have any idea how this is going to be resolved. Lucy fell deeper into depression.

''Anyway, thanks a lot for your help Lucy. I hope we are going to get along in the future!'' Said Mirajane sliding an apologetic smile on her face.

''Yes Hopefully!'' Cried Lucy, holding onto Mirajane's arm tightly before leaving to their classes. They already felt like friends :)

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Hey, introduction is mostly done :)<strong>** ALERTS AND FAVORITES are appreciated! I hade to re-do this chapter 3 times because of Fanfiction going bitch on me. Anyway :) Review!**

**Oh! already a reviews from this story EDITOR...Senbei from SenbeiXCupRamen :D Btw, they do great stories. go tcheck them, After reviewing of course. Got the message folks?**

Overall: I really liked the humour and the interactions between Lucy and Alex HAHAHA – The way you put things is very unique in a good way and makes some parts sound humorous! That is awesome! Also, Mirajane was HILARIOUS and poor, poor Lucy! I fear for her love life harharhar! I'm really interested to see what you have in store! AWESOME!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey what's up people! Have fun reading this chapter :) Sorry for the late update, i will try updating at less once a month but I'm a student and school comes first :D**

* * *

><p><em>It has been two months since they transferred to their new school. A blooming relashionship had formed between Mirajane and Alex. Lucy hung with Lisanna since the people here were too snobbish to talk to new students. Who knows, maybe she won't need more friends.<em>

It was a beautiful day in sun was still slowly climbing to the top, clouds were passing by and the lights gusts of wind that accompanied the stay, brown leaves from the road-side foliage only made it more apparent that autumn had arrived in Magnolia. A few morning joggers ran in the streets with earphones on.

Lucy had just opened her eyes. She lazily looked at her clocked next to her _'9o'clock…WHAT!' _She threw her covers in the air, pushed herself out of the bed, but unfortunately the bed sheet got tangled around her feet making her fall flat on the floor. She gently rubbed her head and ran to her washroom. _'Oh God! I'm late for school! Damn you Alex! _She did her little morning routine, got changed into her uniform, took her school bag and rushed to the kitchen to take a small breakfast. She ran the hall with her half eaten toast shoved in her mouth; she didn't look around until she bumped into something hard.

''What are you doing Luce?''

Alex just came down the stairs in his green pants pyjama. He scratched his head and looked at his sister.

''Why are you in Uniform? It's Saturday.''

Her jaw fell to the floor, creating a crater. She woke up in rush, bumped her head on a corner and fixed herself for Nothing! Why didn't she remember? She just felt like punching herself.

''Aww, why am I an Idiot?'' whined Lucy.

Alex laughed at her whining.

''I didn't know you liked school that much.''

''No, I don't…''

''Yeah well you're blond after all.''

Punching him would be a great anger release for her. Giving him a big bruise on his bare chest would be just perfect. Shoving that idea to the back of her head, she took of her shoes and walked up the stairs. She would sleep like a log in hopes of calming herself and waking up joyfully . She took of her clothes, dressed herself back into her pyjama and jumped into her bed. She was about to sleep when her phone began to ring.

_**Hey Blondie! Wake up before 11 o'clock. I need your help to buy a few stuff. Alex.**_

'_Yeah sure...' _Lucy thought with a roll of her eyes.

She pulled up her covers and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>12 o'clock Hit and Lucy was ready to go. She took her sweet time to get dressed before exiting her room. Alex was waiting in the car impatiently. She locked the front door and got in the car making sure not to scratch it with her big bag in the tight garage. It was the smallest room in the whole house.<p>

''What took you so long?'' asked Alex impatiently starting the car and slowly reversing .

'' I wouldn't have even come if you hadn't jumped on me to wake me up'' Lucy said, annoyed.

''Yeah, well you weren't going to come so I had to. You wanted to play a part in the project. '' said Alex

'' And i regret it. You don't know much about it. By the way, there are a few things you owe me.'' She michieviously smiled and thought about what he could spend his pay tcheck on for her.

_'Oh boy.' _thought an enthusiastic Alex.

They pulled over at the mall parking lot to park the car. They walked in and looked for a store in particular. There was one store that cut Lucy's eye, It was pink and it emitted a feminine aura and smell. She pulled poor Alex in the _'monster shack'_ or so he would call it. There were glass shelfs everywhere each field with different shaped and color flacons of perfume. She started smelling all of them one by one, Alex tried but he barely held the urge to gag and couldn't understand how there were so many different (putrid smelling) fragrance around. 'And I'll have to pay for it' Alex let out a sigh as he watched his sister. Lucy went gaga over one pink diamond shaped perfume. It smelled like cherry and flowers.

''Alex! I want this.'' Lucy asked pointing a finger at the item. Alex walked towards and flipped the price tag.

_'Justin Beaver new girl perfume __**'Not Alone' **__Cost: $500'_

His heart was about to come out from his throat ''WHAT! Are you Crazy Lucy? Did you see the price?'' Alex shot in a hushed voice. Lucy looked over the price tag and read it out loud.

'' Five hundred dollars…come on Alex.'' Drawled Lucy. She liked it so she had to have it. Lucy looked at Alex with her brown puppy dog eyes. She needed that perfume. Alex was trying his best to resist her puppy eyes, they were just too was forming on the corner of her eye. Alex was found himself wavering, he had to keep his money for other things. One tear dropped from her beautiful brown eyes and That was it for him.

''Argh, here! One day you will get me starving.''

Lucy smirked and mentally shouted victory. _'AH! Technique 096 of how to extort money from your brother !'_ She placed her wonderful gift in her pink purse and left the store.

* * *

><p>''TIME TO EAT!'' screamed Alex. He unwrapped his burger, scoffed it down his throat and ploughed his way through the food like a vacuum cleaner . Lucy hadn't even taken one fries to her mouth, It was disgusting to see. The poor woman next to her was very unlucky, one of Alex's frie flew in her hair and she didn't realise it. Alex finished his lunch and Lucy was half way done when he looked at her.<p>

''Hey Luce? Can you text Mirajane for me? I left my cellphone at home.''

''Sure.'' She pulled her pink Iphone out of her pink bag and gave it to Alex. He seemed concerned about her . Maybe she had a flu or something. That would explain why he wasn't with her the very moment. They left the food court and walked a few minutes when Alex spotted an illuminated store. There were Neon lights all over the place, Car posters and even some tuning parts. They weren't much people and they all looked a little weird. Some of them had pink and green hair. Alex immediately pulled Lucy into the store and looked at the new car catalog; NoS. Alex flickered the pages like a maniac before he finally found the page that interested him : The tuning products. He glanced at Lucy and asked her a question without lifting his eyes.

'' Which one should I take?''

Lucy looked over the page. She figured that it would be for the engine since he had finished adding the body components with his friend Zeref. Alex pointed in ZEX a Nitrous system and then a turbo system for his silver Toyota celica.

''Well, by pouting the turbo system in your car, you will have to change your tires, brakes and will have to do extensive work to your engine to not blow it up on the first try. If you put the Nitrous system then it's like giving aids to your car, in my opinion. You're fucked in a race if the nitrous runs out and it costs a lot to refill the nitrous. Go for the Turbo it gives a lot of power and it lasts longer.'' Lucy knew quite a lot about tuning even thought she doesn't have any cars. Since young, her uncle would tell her stories about the tuning car festival and how it works with her brother. She started learning more about it and since then created a passion out of it. Alex digested the information before finally replying.

''You're right. I'm going with the turbo kit.'' He grabbed hold of a worker and asked him a few question. Lucy wandered around the aisles waiting for him to finish up with the worker. She was looking at the different tuning products on the racks. When was she going to be able to have her car ? She was jealous of Alex. She just want's to have her driver's license to finally have her dream car. A nice black Ford GT with a 3 electric pink inegal stip on each side of the car. Pink Neons underneath the car to give a nice feminine look and the seats would be of black leather , the control deck would be black and the indication would be pink colored. After all, pink is her favorite color so her car must have pink inside. That would be a dream come true.

It was taking long and she was getting bored. She sat on a waiting chair next to the counter and took a car cars looked nice. Some of the cars were really overpriced. She went over the Ford section and fell on a beautiful 2012 black Ford GT. The price was cheap, 20 000 dollars with less than five hundred kilometers. That was almost impossible. She took all of details, the shape of the front bumpers and rear bumper's, the side skirt and all it amazed her.

''That looks pretty nice!''

Lucy immediately turned red and closed the magazine like if she stole it. She looked over her, there was a random guy looming in front of her. They were face to face and she could feel his breath on her cheek. It was so hot, almost overwhelming. She backed herself from that men but didn't realize that there was nothing behind her. She flipped behind hitting the floor hard and also hitting the shelf behind her causing a few soft-drink cans to tumble off the surface and crash into the ground. She was on her stomach and the fall made her rip the magazine. She lifted her head and looked in the eyes of the young man. He had spiky salmon pink hair and eyes shaped like cats. He looked quite handsome and he his style was fresh. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a purple T-shirt with a crest on it and a carroted scarf. Her thoughts were cast aside when he offered her a hand and Lucy promptly lifted herself up with the help of her new encounter and was about to talk when he cut her.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'' He made a goofy grin and lightly scratched his head. He looked funny and Kind, She couldn't get herself to be mad to him with what he did.

''No problem...''

''Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, and you?''

Lucy slightly blushed, and shyly placed her hand behind her back.

''Lucy Heartfilia. Nice too meet you Natsu. '' She smiled.

'' Same here. Let's pick this up before the manager kicks us out.'' said Natsu noticing the glare of the worker behind the counter. They both picked up the cans from the floor and placed them on their respective place. They finished a few minutes later, Natsu looked at Lucy placing the last can and he spoke up.

'' You looked like you were admiring that car back there. Am I right?'' asked Natsu

''Yeah, it's my dream car. I'm just waiting to hit eighteen to buy one like that.'' Answered Lucy, a little sad about having to wait.

''Oh, so you still don't have car. Then why are you here?'' why would she be here if she didn't have any car? Where was the goal in going in a tuning shop if you didn't have a car?

''Oh, my brother is here. I'm waiting for him.'' She smiled and then wondered why Natsu was here, He didn't look older than her.

'' Why are you here? You don't seem older than me.''

'' I'm seventeen. But I have been in the tuning industry with my sister since I was born so I have my own car . So I have my own car. I was dragged by Lisa…''

He didn't have time to finish when Lucy's brother came.

''Hey Lucy! Come on I finally bought the Turbo kit…'' cheerfully said Alex until he saw the boy next to her and looked at him suspiciously.

''And who the hell are you !''

Natsu backed off after Alex's sudden change in tone. He waved his hand in front of himself, trying to say that he wasn't doing anything suspicious.

''No-Nothing S-Sir ! '' Natsu stuttered, finding it hard to spit out any other words.

Alex walked slowly towards him, the aura gradually changing to a much darker as his eyes narrowed forward into a suspicious glare.

''Are you sure?'' asked Alex, still walking towards that boy. Natsu could feel the air getting colder and the glare Alex gave him was not felt a chill run down his spine. squealed, letting out a noise that sounded like a small cry for help when suddenly Lucy hit her brother right across the head.

''Stop that you moron! '' furiously said Lucy. When ever a boy who he didn't know would come close to her, Alex would have the same reaction, The need to scare that person off for 'Fun'.

Alex rubbed his cheek in pain and made shoujo face to her.

''Lucy! You just spoiled my Fun!'' Cried out Alex. Lucy just ignored him and looked at a scared-shitless Natsu.

''Sorry Natsu, my brother is…out of the ordinary.''

Natsu approached the two warily, inwardly debating whether or not he was making the right move.

''T-That's okay Lucy. I kinda understand how you feel. My sister to scares most of the people that come close to me, But in a different way.''

Natsu took out his phone when he heard it ring.

''Hi.'' Natsu was talking in the phone while Lucy was in an obvious Sister-brother quarrel.

''Okay, I will be there in five minutes Lisanna. Ciao'' Natsu closed his phone and looked at Lucy who was Busy with her brother.

'' I have to go, thanks for the nice talk. Btw, if you wan't anymore information about cars or anything related to that, call me.'' He gave her a piece of paper with his number and stormed out of the store waving his hand in a silent goodbye.

Lucy looked at the piece of paper in her hand blushed furiously. Her ears started to fume from embarrassment not only did she get a phone number from a hot guy, it was in front of her brother.

''Let's say I didn't see anything Luce.''

Alex went to the counter and paid for the turbo kit and took two drinks with it. Lucy still hadn't left her spot until her brother called her.

''By the way, did he say Lisanna?'' asked Alex taking a gulp of his

'' I didn't hear him mention her name?'' said Lucy. She thought about and didn't recall him saying her name. She took her drink and opened it when it suddenly splashed all over her.

'' My new vest !''

She was ready to go Home now.

* * *

><p><strong>YO! <strong>**I hope you liked this chapter, Please leave a review! BTW, what is your favourite chapter length? 10 000 words, 1000 words...**


End file.
